


Big Band

by thatmexicanhippie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Porn, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Speakeasies, also they aren't brothers, big bang i suppose lol, but yeah no conflict or whatnot just, just a snippet of a bigger plot, like not even all the way reallytho, thati may write in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmexicanhippie/pseuds/thatmexicanhippie
Summary: Selling booze is not the only illegal practice going on in a speakeasy; just ask the two men in the water closet, one the lead saxaphonist of the big band and the other a bootlegger who made and smuggled the drinks across the border.





	Big Band

**Author's Note:**

> There is this electro swing remix called Big Band that may or may not have inspired this. I mean, idk, check it out for yourselves.

There was no doubt in Matthew’s mind as to why speakeasies were hidden. Sin was indeed everywhere to be found, from the melodies that take over your body to the way this man was pinning him desperately against the water closet’s wall.

“Alfred,” his voice is overtaken by pleasure, not able to keep his voice down. He was lucky that it was drowned in the lively music and drunken sinners alike, just outside.

“Don’t speak to me like that,” Alfred’s husky voice fans against Matthew’s jaw where he had been giving open-mouthed kisses just moments ago, “Don’t speak to me as if you deserve even the slightest bit of mercy with what I’m about to do to you.”

Matthew tries not to laugh, his partner’s serious tone sending warm shivers up and down his spine and yet, more heat to his ever hardening, ever growing erection that he very much wanted attention on.

“Why… whatever did I do?” he asks with a loud gasp as Alfred decides to bite down on Matthew’s tender neck, sensitive from all the attention it has been getting from him, “A-ah! Darling, do be gentler there.”

Alfred parts from Matthew’s skin with a loud _pop_ , blue eyes trained on him, their attention _only_ on Matthew, “ _Only_ there? Deal. I won’t be gentle anywhere else.”

In a desperate act, he plays with Matthew’s cock through dampened cloth; he manages to press against just the right areas that made the Canadian immigrant weak in the knees.

Matthew moans again, his hips shamelessly pressing closer to Alfred very (oh so, very) skilled fingers. He could hardly make out what exactly Alfred was doing, but it didn’t matter, for it continued to bring him closer to that well-desired orgasm. “Ahh-ah! Fuck! I can see now why sax players are banned from— hmghh!”

Alfred cupped his genitals in one large, calloused hand and pressed inwards in a circular motion. He manages to silence Matthew for a moment with such focus in his expression, smiling mischievously only when he leans closer to Matthew’s ear, becoming rougher in his touch, “Being a bootlegger is not a legal profession in America either because of them, doll, so don’t start that with me.”

“So, we’re in right where we’re supposed to be.”

Matthew gasps once more and licks his lips once done speaking, Alfred adding more of that delicious pressure onto his genitals; he didn’t need to answer him that was an answer enough for Matthew.

He needed much more than that.

As a roaring applause for outside of the water closet hid their noises and actions, Matthew couldn’t help but feel anxious still, doubtful as how far they should go. Alfred, on the other hand, did not seem to feel the same way, not with the way he proceeds to move his hands to Matthew’s waist band, knowing just where to touch and just how to pull his trousers down lower in just the amount of time it took for the band to start up again, outside.

By now, Matthew is panting, eyes trained on the man before him as he pulls his slacks down to his knees, from there it drops past Matthew’s ankles. He yelps quite loudly at Alfred’s unexpected shift; the Canadian man’s arms wrap instantly around Alfred’s broad shoulders, his legs around Alfred’s waist with little need of coaxing.

There is a moment of silence, the only sound was the sensual music outside, and Matthew’s panting as they gazed into each other’s eyes, Alfred looking for something; something Matthew was never going to say no to.

                With a grin, Alfred proceeds to press their hips together, making Matthew moan wantonly, the back of his head pressing against the wall behind him, wanting this oh so very badly. Despite knowing that this wasn’t the best idea, he knew getting caught would mean trouble for both, it was he way Alfred grinds on him so shamelessly, the way his fingers begin to explore more than just the skin he could see that made Matthew squirm in a way that delighted Alfred like a child who has just made a discovery all on his own.

                Alfred begins to kiss him once again unexpectedly, touch him in the most intimate way, a way that made Matthew moan as loud as he only was in bed; he made sure to be pressed close, as close as physically possible, and if so, closer yet.

                “You’ve been asking for this all night with _that_ look…I could see how you watched me play, how you imagined my fingers playing you just as precisely, just as roughly as I was on stage. At a time like this, in a place like this…you hardly deserve any mercy…”

                With dark eyes and a heaving body, Matthew could only smile at these words, tangle his long fingers into the other’s sweaty hair and look into the eyes of the axe player before him. He ports the same crazed grin, then, the one he’d wear at his solo, at the roar of applause from a drunken crowd he’d get— being the star of the night.

“…Then be sure to give me exactly what I deserve, sraw boss, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the blue balls,this was really just a small part of a bigger idea. Tbh, I just wanted to write them fucking...or close to it. 
> 
> Also, no, I don't consider anal sex/ non-straight relationships a sin lmao I'm not even Christian it is just in the writing.
> 
> Speaking of Christian, fun fact: Pope Pius X banned the saxophone in 1903, deeming it unholy.Nothing has been done about it in Vatican II as far as I know, so, devil's horn it remains lmao


End file.
